


彼女のように

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cohabitation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, R-18, 同棲, 女装
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: Marc asked Ivan lightly to wear female clothesマルクがイヴァンにお願いして女装してもらう話





	彼女のように

**Author's Note:**

> きっかけ  
> Source: https://youtu.be/_WuMmapZ9Ig

「たまには変化が必要なのかもしれない」

食後のテーブルで酒を飲んでいるマルクが急に真面目な調子で話す。離れたソファに座っているイヴァンの耳にもその声は届いていたが、聞こえないふりをする。イヴァンは前のめりになってテニスの試合を見ていた。

「いつもの場所でいつもの君といつものように楽しく落ち着いた生活をするのも、夜に、休みの前は特に楽しく過ごすのもいいけど。たまには旅行に行くように何か変化があってもいいと思う」

「ああ！」

テレビを見ているイヴァンが叫ぶ。白熱したラリーが終わった合図だ。声はすぐ静かになり、またボールを打ち合う音だけがリビングに響く。

イヴァンは試合が終わるまでマルクを無視するつもりらしい。酒を飲むとさらに饒舌になるマルクの教師じみた長話を聞くのが面倒くさいからだ。

「だから、イヴァン。プレゼントがあるんだ」

「ありがとうマルク。愛してるよ。あと1セットだから」  
被せるように返事するイヴァンの声はまるで上の空だ。

マルクはグラスを持ったままソファに近づいてイヴァンの隣に腰をおろすと、背もたれに体を押しつけてテレビに夢中な恋人の顔をじっと見つめる。手を伸ばして髪にふれ、後頭部からうなじをゆっくりと撫で回す。耳をくすぐるとイヴァンがﾋﾟｸﾝと反応したので、マルクはおかしくなって笑う。  
肩ごしにイヴァンが睨んでくるが、酒に酔っているからなのかさらに笑えてくる。不機嫌な表情もマルクの好みだった。

「これがプレゼントか？」

「ちがうよ。もっといいもの」マルクは嬉しそうにとがった歯を見せて上機嫌に笑う。

はぁ、とため息をついてテレビを消したイヴァンが振り向く。  
この4歳下の恋人が飲んでいる時はこうやって邪魔されることが度々あったが、いつもイヴァンが先に折れている。  
まあいいや、どうせ勝つだろう。彼は強いから。

「なに？」

「これ」マルクは綺麗に包装された箱を渡す。「あけてみて」

見た目より軽いプレゼントの包装を破いて、フタを開けたイヴァンが見たのは赤いハイヒールだった。隣でマルクが「嬉しい？」と顔を覗き込んでくる。小さな男の子が母親に自分の一番好きなおもちゃをあげた時のような自信に満ちた笑顔だ。きっと喜んでもらえると疑いもしない。

イヴァンはぽかんとした顔で数秒止まり、少し考えてから当たり前の返事をした。

「何これ」

「ハイヒールだよ。可愛いね」

「...ハロウィンは終わったけど」

「家の中専用の君の靴だよ。それとも履いて外に出かけたい？」

ハハハ、と笑って酒を飲むマルクを冷めた目で見る。気のきくイヴァンは恋人の要求をだいたい理解したが、しかし全てを受け入れたくはなかった。

「イヤだ」

「そんなこと言わないで。きっと似合うよ」

急に優しい口調でなだめるようにマルクが言う。―なんでこっちがわがまま言ってるみたいになるんだよ。

「それだけじゃまだ足りないから、他にもあるよ」マルクは立ち上がり、隣の寝室へ消えていく。  
その後ろ姿を見送って、イヴァンはヒールを手に取ってﾌﾟﾗﾌﾟﾗと振ってみる。一応履いてみると、少しきついがうまく足に収まった。もう片方も履いてみる。こっちもいける。  
そのままテレビ台の横の全身鏡の前に行く。風呂上がりのぼさぼさな髪に白シャツと半パン姿の足元だけセクシーな男が立っていた。

「気に入った？よかった」いつのまにか寝室から戻ってきたマルクが満面の笑みで後ろに立っていた。

「サイズは合うけど...おかしいでしょ」

「そのままでもいいけど、やるなら完璧に楽しみたい」

イヴァンが完全に要求を受け入れてくれたと理解したマルクは、寝室から持ってきたその他の衣装をソファに広げた。黒のストッキング、ブロンドのウィッグ、適当に買ったであろう化粧品、サイズの大きな女性用上下スーツにヒールと同じ赤のランジェリー。どれもイヴァンのために用意されたものだ。

「じゃあクイズ。今夜僕はどんなプレイがしたい？」

白々しいくらいに誘導された質問に、イヴァンは答える気も失せる。

「...女装」

「正解。ちょっと簡単だった？」ひとり陽気な酔っぱらいが親指を立てる。「じゃあ次。どこでこれをやる？」

「寝室」

「正解。じゃあ着替えて」マルクはヒールを履いたまま目の前に立つイヴァンの手を掴んでやさしく撫でる。－ユニフォームに着替えるんじゃないんだから。

「正解したんだけど」誘うような目で期待する恋人を見下ろしながらイヴァンは反論する。

「おめでとうダーリン。これからギフトをあげるよ」

―

ベッドの上であぐらをかきながら待つマルクの元にドアを開けて一人の長身美女が入ってきた。  
ブロンドの長髪にグレーのスーツを身にまとった赤いヒールが映える美女は、なぜかドアの前で立ちすくんだまま動かなかった。

そんな彼女にマルクは両手を広げて優しく声をかける。  
「ウェルカム、先生。早くこっちに来て」

声をかけられた彼女は無言でベッドに近寄る。高いヒールとタイトスカートに脚を抑えられ歩きづらかったが、スカートの裾を若干めくりあげる事で解決した。

「なに、先生って？」

「僕の語学の先生。いいから上がってきて。ヒール履いたままね。mi bebé lindo」ベッドを背にリラックスしたマルクが脚の間のスペースを叩く。

キザったらしい言い回しで呼ぶマルクは最近特にそれに磨きがかかっている。結局イヴァンの弱い部分を知っている余裕だろうか。素直に従ってベッドに乗るイヴァンの腕を引っ張って腰の上に抱える。

「スカートがきつい」

「脱ぎたい？もうちょっと我慢して、イヴァーナ先生」  
大きな手が腰まわりをゆっくり撫で、スキマに指を入れて軽く引っ張る。長い髪で隠れた頬に触れて唇をなぞる。

「化粧はしなかったの？せっかく買ったのに」

「しないよ。ブラもしてない」ジャケットのボタンを外して見せると、マルクは残念そうにブラウス越しの胸を揉む。「いいけど、似合うと思うよ」ブラウスを少し雑に開き、乳首を舐めて甘噛みする。背中を撫でていたもう片方の手をスカートの中に入れて弾力のある感触を楽しむ。女の格好をしているためか、いつもより触り方が心なしか優しい気がする。

「はぁ....は」

向かい合いマルクに跨がった格好のイヴァンのすらりと伸びた両脚をさする。「ストッキング履いた脚の感触って気持ちいいよね、先生」「こっちの脚、立てて」

マルクの両肩で身体を支えながらイヴァンは左脚を立てる。嬉しそうに彼女を見上げて内腿をなでて中心を避けながら指先をさわさわと動かすマルクの柔い動きにイヴァンの身体が少しずつ熱くなっていく。はだけたブラウスに顔をうずめてツンと勃った乳首の周りをチロチロと舐めながら、盛り上がった胸筋の谷間を舌でつーっと上下に舐めるとイヴァンの腹筋がピク、ピクと反応する。つま先に力が入り尖ったヒールがベッドに刺さる。

「はぁ...マルク...」

高められたイヴァンもマルクの首筋を求めるようにさすり、額から頬に、耳に、首筋に唇でやわく噛むようにキスを落とす。

「気持ちいい？先生」

突然尻を強く掴まれて乳首をキツく噛まれた。「いっ...！」そのまま押し倒す勢いでストッキングが破かれる。覆い被さってきたマルクが耳を舐めて笑う。イヴァンは咄嗟にヒジをついてかかる体重に耐えるが、マルクはおかまいなしにのしかかって首筋や広げた脚の中心部を責め立ててくる。

「マルクっ...優しくしろよ、はぁ...先生だろ」

「愛してるよ、イヴァーナ先生」

ストッキングを押し上げる女性らしくないモノをぐにぐにと遊ばれると擦れて気持ちいい。肩の力が抜けて頭がぼやけてくる。マルクは何度も耳元でイヴァーナ先生、と繰り返しささやいてくる。いつもと違う興奮がイヴァンの身体から沸き上がり、マルクの首にしがみついてキスを返し、ひたすら快感を受け入れる。

「ほんとに女みたいだね、イヴァーナ」

めくれあがったスカートとビリビリに破れたストッキング姿で脚を開いたイヴァンにマルクもいつも以上に興奮していた。破れてはみ出た尻肉のすきまから赤い下着が覗き見えて、より扇情的な気分を掻き立てる。

「下は履いてるんだ...」

高揚して上ずった声のマルクが顔を近づけて囁く。  
お前が履けって言ったんだろ、と言いたかったが、唇を塞がれて舌を絡めとられふぅ、とくぐもった喘ぎ声しか出ない。

先端から垂れた液が奥を濡らし、マルクが指でソコを推し広げるとイヴァンは律動に合わせて短く喘ぐ。ペニスも脈打ち今にもイキそうだった。マゾっ気のあるイヴァンは今の自分の格好と痴態を想像してより興奮しているのか、うつむいて紅く腫らした頬に汗が流れ落ちて泣いているように見えた。  
マルクは指を抜いて片脚を持ち上げ、破れたストッキングの奥にペニスを一気に突き刺した。

「あああーーーー」

「はあっ...いい、イヴァン」

長い髪は身体を揺さぶる衝動で床に落ちていた。獣のように腰を打ちつけるマルクの動きにイヴァンはTシャツの背中を握りしめて髪を振り乱す。絶頂の波がきそうになっても、興奮した男の突き上げが強すぎて意識が引き戻される。

「マルクっ...ちょっと、ゆるめて、ムリ...」

「イヤだ」

「そ、んなこと、言わないで...はっ、あっ」

耐えきれなくてストッキングに引っかかった自分のモノに手を伸ばすと、マルクの手に阻まれる。  
「イヴァーナ、我慢して」

身体をさらに強く押し付けられ奥まで挿入したまま中をグリグリと掻き混ぜられると、痛みと快感で狂いそうになる。脚がつりそうなくらい曲げられマルクの体重で胸に押し付けられてビクビクと痙攣する。獣はイヴァンの喉元に食らいついて吸いつき、味わうようにしつこく舐める。  
何度も出た、と感じるがイッていない。

「マルク、マルク...頼む」

「なに、が」

「もう、イカせて、はやく」

「...いいよ」支配的な薄暗い緑の目が満足したように口の引きつらせて微笑むと、赤く浮いたイヴァンの唇にキスをして腰を引き、動きをゆるめた。

―

ぐったりと横になったまま動かないイヴァンを寝室に置いて、汗だくの身体を洗い流すためにマルクはバスルームへ行った。

ちょっと無理をしすぎたかもしれない、と考えるが、想像していたより良かったのでまたやろうと心に決めた。―恋人が納得してくれたらの話だが。


End file.
